Don't Waste Your Pretty
by twiinklestar
Summary: Songfiction OneShot. Dasey. Derek tells Casey not to waste anymore on Max because he's not worth it. RxR


**A/N: This song described Casey **_**perfectly, **_**so obviously I just **_**HAD **_**to write it. RxR!**

**Don't Waste Your Pretty**

**Song-fiction**

**One-Shot**

**Dasey**

**RATED K PLUS FOR MENTIONABLES, THEMES AND LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD but I do own my story.**

**Disclaimer 2: I also do not own the song -**

'_**Don't Waste Your Pretty'**_** by Willie Mack**

Don't Waste Your Pretty 

_Soft blue beautiful eyes_

_You're an angel; it's no surprise_

_That every man stares_

_When you float in with your chocolate hair_

_4.0_

_My goodness girl_

_You can have any boy in this whole world_

_-_

Derek stared upward; catching and re-throwing the small, partially deflated, toy basketball as it rebounded off of his ceiling. Every time the ball came back into his grasp, a new thought about _her_ began to flood and take over his mind.

_Bounce_

'_The thing I love most about her is her eyes.'_

_Bounce_

'_They are a perfect combination of icy blue with a tad of darker blue flecks.'_

_Bounce_

'_They light up and sparkle whenever she's happy.'_

_Bounce_

'_Even when she's sad they still sparkle,'_

_Bounce_

'_But that's only because she's on the verge of tears.'_

_Bounce_

'_I hate seeing her like that'_

When he suspected that it was time to quit the daydreaming act and at least try to stop thinking about her for a bit, he caught the basketball one last time before tossing it gently into a pile of last months dirty laundry. It was a miracle that he could get in and out of his bedroom safely, let alone survive. He shrugged and turned on the radio. As loud and brutal as the music was, it still had managed to lull him into a deep slumber of Casey and once again, his mind wandered carelessly.

He remembered the first time they had met. It hadn't exactly been pleasant. Neither wanted to be in the present situation that they had been forced to agree to but each reluctantly went along with it for the sake of their parent's happiness. He admitted that when he first saw her, the first thing he thought was something along the lines of _'Daamn, she's hot. I'd like to get me a piece of that,' _but after living with her for some time, she had gotten to him –even though she didn't seem to think so. Therefor, he realized that girls weren't just a piece of ass that he could get anytime of day, and even though it seemed to work perfectly fine for him, he still had to work for what he wanted.

Derek wasn't even sure about the last time he had called a girl hot and actually meant it. The word "hot" was barely even part of his vocabulary anymore. Now, Casey wasn't _hot_, she was a dazzling angel sent to him from the heavens above, to teach him how to man up and become more of a gentleman.

Snapping back to reality when he heard soft rapping at the door, he shut off the radio and grumbled as he rolled off of his bed and stumbled through the hazard-zone to answer the door.

Opening the door slowly, he left it open just enough to see his youngest step-sister peeking through, probably in a bad attempt to inspect his disastrous bedroom floor.

_Ahem, _he cleared his throat; "You wanted something?"

"Oh yeah, mum says that dinner is ready. Casey's out with Max so she won't be here."

_Max_

He hated that name. She could have any guy in the world but she had to choose him. As much as he hated to say it, if she hadn't fallen down that flight of stairs and if he hadn't purposely tried to sabotage her social status, there would be guys throwing themselves at her feet right now, begging her to give them a chance. Guys that were way better then _Max_.

He growled and muttered inaudible curses as soon as Lizzie was half way down the stairs. He flicked the light switch and concealed his bedroom door. He froze mid-jog at the first step, staring at a set of pictures that hung on the hallway wall. To be specific, a set of pictures that starred Casey in all her shining glory.

There were musicals, plays and choirs, dance competitions and recitals. His favorite photograph was the most recent one. It displayed her at one of her dance recitals. Dancing was probably one of the only things that Casey could do gracefully. When she danced, she resembled a swan, flawless, elegant, beautiful, graceful and serene. In the photo, she is wearing a turquoise and navy blue, sequined dress and her long, flowing, chocolate brown hair is swishing around behind her as she continues to dance, not missing one single beat.

"Derek? Are you coming?" he heard his dad yell.

He shook his head and continued his jog down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry dad. I had to go to the um- bathroom." Derek lied, "Let's eat!"

-

_Don't waste your pretty blue eyes_

_Don't waste your pretty soft skin_

_Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence_

_Don't waste your pretty on him_

-

Half way through dinner, the front door burst open and a weeping Casey passed through.

"Casey, back so soon? Is everything all right?" Nora questioned.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." Casey's voice faltered before she sprinted up to her room.

Nora jumped up and was about to rush to her daughter's aid when Derek put his hand out to stop her.

"It's okay Nora. I'll get it. I'm already finished, you stay here and eat."

"Derek I don't think that's such a good-" Edwin began with Nora nodding her head so fast it could tumble off any moment.

"I'll handle it. I promise I won't make it worse. I just want to help. Please let me, this once." He seemed to plead.

Nora gave him a look as if to say "Are you sure?" He nodded and placed his dish in the sink before darting up the stairs after Casey. Nora sat back down in her chair. '_I hope she's alright._'

-

Derek listened to the heartbroken sobs on the other side of the door. He paused before knocking. '_I have to do this. It's my one chance to prove to Casey that I'm not as bad as she thinks I am. I have to._'

He tapped lightly but when he received no response, he knocked again, only this time harder.

"Mom go away! I'm not answering you for a reason! I don't want to talk!" She argued.

Derek rolled his eyes. '_Leave it to Case to be difficult_.' He opened the door despite her requests. He closed it agilely behind him. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up. Her teary eyes met his.

'_What is he doing here?_' She spat venomously inside her head. '_He's probably here just to make fun of me. Like always._'

Her eyes averted his gaze as she spun around turning her back toward him. She never liked looking at him in the eye when she was in such a distraught state. His eyes were piercing and it made her feel uncomfortable, like he could see right through her, read her like she was a diary without a key, lying out in the open for the world to see.

She waited a few seconds believing he would just go away if he realized she wasn't going to talk, at least not to him anyway. But the time never came where he said a word or left her room. He just stood there and watched her. Maybe he was reading her like an open book.

The silence was deafening.

"Are you going to say anything? Go ahead, make a joke, laugh at my discomfort. Go ahead, do it!" She pressured him on. "I know you want to. That's what you came here for, right?"

No reply.

"Say something! Why are you here?" Casey cried.

She turned to look at him; he was still staring at her with his intense gray eyes. Only this time, she saw a different look from when he came in. When he came in, he looked emotionless yet somewhat worried. Now, he still looked emotionless _and_ worried but she could sense a feeling of hurt. Suddenly, the pit of her stomach felt empty and she felt guilty. Had _she_ made _The _Derek Venturi feel hurt? Was it her fault?

"Derek I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize. I knew that would be the first thing that came to mind. It's okay. It's normal. But no Casey, this time, I didn't come here to make jokes at your expense. I came here to see if you were okay. So… are you?"

Casey felt strange. Part of her was waiting for him to burst out laughing, like a slap in the face, and say something stupid like "Syke. I had you there. Pah, you thought I cared." But the other part of her wanted to believe him, forgive him and tell him everything that happened. Confide in him like she had to no other before. Which to choose, which to choose?

She took and deep breath and stared into his eyes trying to read him like he read her. She didn't find what she had suspected to find -some sort of hidden snicker- instead she found sincerity.

She decided to choose the latter.

The upset teen nodded and patted the bed beside her. He smiled and gleefully plopped down on the bed beside her.

At first, there was silence, his eyes urging her on. So she started,

"I was out with Max. We were having dinner when he suggested we go back to his place. I agreed and we headed back to his apartment. When we got inside he started kissing me and he told me his parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening. I pushed him away and told him I wasn't ready. He eased up and I told him to find a movie we could watch. He complied and went to pick out a movie from the shelf. I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw his cell phone blinking rapidly. I picked it up and was about to tell him that his phone was blinking but then I read that he had 10 new voice messages and 15 texts. I took it with me into the bathroom. I didn't want to seem sneaky but I was wondering who got 10 voice messages and 15 texts from the same number. I started to listen to them and I was startled to discover that they were from a girl. I was even more startled when she started saying kinky stuff and suggesting they do all sorts of wild, sexual crap. The text messages were even worse! I stormed out of the bathroom and chucked his cell phone at him telling him his girlfriend called. He tried to explain but I left. He was cheating on me."

Not once had her voice quivered throughout her whole story but as soon as it ended, she burst into tears. She grasped his shirt and cried into his chest. He caring-ly wrapped his arms around her. It was awkward at first but he settled into it. He hugged her as she wept and tried to shush her. He gave an exasperated sigh when he gave up but he knew what he had to do. Let her cry it out.

-

_I've seen that boy around_

_Breakin hearts all over town_

_It's not my place to tell_

_But to see you with him hurts like hell_

_I don't know you but I know_

_That his love is only gonna leave you cold_

_Don't waste your pretty blue eyes_

_Don't waste your pretty soft skin_

_Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence_

_Don't waste your pretty on him_

-

After about an hour, she had stopped crying. By then he had pulled her up onto the bed to lay his head against the backboard and she had fallen asleep in his arms, his now tear stained shirt was still clutched tightly in her fists. He evaluated the situation. In result, there was no way he was getting out of her room. Not tonight. He was stuck. He sighed but leant back against the headboard and pulled the blankets over them both before sleeping.

-

They were lucky that it was Saturday today. Otherwise, Casey would have had a fit and there would have been no way to convince her to go to school. Not after the humiliation she had gone through. There was no way in hell. Not even if you had waved a full scholarship to any university in the world right in front of her eyes.

He woke up to find that his right arm was completely numb because there was a sleeping figure resting on top. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and attempted to pry his arm away, but the harder he pull, the heavier she seemed to get so he gave up and lay there. His mind traveled back to the events of the previous night.

He couldn't believe that he cheated on her. Well actually he could, he had seen him with others girls but he just assumed they were friends. Stupid thing to assume, eh? But now that he thought about it, friends don't usually give each other good night mouth-on-mouth kisses. How blind he was not to see it coming. Of course he knew that Max would one day eventually break her heart but he never saw this day coming so soon. Sure they'd been together for a long while, five months and twenty-eight days in counting –He knew because each day he would count how many times she left him hurting. But it seemed too good to be true; good for him, not for Casey.

Finally, he could get to know her, the real her, the one without a him, and maybe she'd learn a bit about him. Now, he wouldn't have to hold back because now, Casey knew that Max wasn't worth it, but maybe, just maybe she would realize, Derek was.

-

_Every wasted minute is a minute that you can't get back_

_So laugh and love and live it_

_Baby All I ask...Is_

_Don't waste your pretty blue eyes_

_Don't waste your pretty soft skin_

_Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence_

_Don't waste your pretty on him_

_Don't waste your pretty blue eyes_

_Don't waste your pretty soft skin_

_Don't waste your pretty smile, your every kiss, your innocence_

_Don't waste your pretty on him_

-

For the next couple of weeks or so, Casey sulked in her bedroom. Pondering over what she had done to deserve such mistreatment. The tear shed was lessening and soon there were no more waterworks at all but still she sat in misery. She rarely came out for meals and quite frankly, Derek was getting sick and tired of her bull shit. Enough was enough. He was going in.

Derek slurped up the remaining milk, not orange juice, in his cereal bowl before dumping it in the sink along with the rest of the breakfast dishes, and walking up the stairs. For some strange reason, he felt like he was a spy, sneaking in to free the prisoners. He even decided to get into the roll. He stealthily crept up the stairs and pressed himself up against the wall. He checked both ways before-

"Smerek, what are you doing?" His favorite little sister asked.

Derek blushed and scratched behind his neck. "Umm, I'm going to sneak up on Casey Smarty so you have to be quiet." He whispered.

Marty giggled and put a finger to her lips. Then she retorted back to her bedroom.

"Yeah Daphne, Smerek is funny. Silly too."

Derek shook his head before bursting through Casey's door almost scaring her to death.

_EEEEEEEK!_

Casey screeched.

"Derek," she snapped. "Can't you knock first. Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

He grinned.

"Now there's the Casey I know and _love_."

Casey's expression automatically turned to a frown. "Don't distract me and if you don't mind, I'm supposed to be drowning my sorrows in a sea of misery right now. So _shoo_, go on now. Leave." Her finger pointed to the door.

Derek crossed his arms. "Actually Case, I do mind. No more will you sit in here and _pretend_ to feel sorry for yourself. You're just being stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn!" Casey refused.

"Yes you are! Just admit it, you're over it!"

The glaring contest began. Casey did her best to keep the glare going strong, her eye even twitched a couple times but she knew he was right. When it came to her, he was almost always right. Yet, she refused to give into him, she refused to give up hope.

"How can I be over it? He cheated on me! He fucking cheated on me for God's sake! I can't just pretend it never happened and get on with my life! I deserve the right to at least sulk awhile longer. So… just go away." She said as her fists made repeated contact with his chest.

Derek's expression softened.

"That's it Casey. He did cheat on you. It was a horrible thing to do. But you do have to move on. You've been miserable long enough. I hate to see you like that. Can't you see that he's not worth it, I mean, the guy hasn't even called once to apologize. You're wasting your time. You needn't waste anything else on him. He took you for granted and if he can't see what I see in you, a beautiful, smart, amazing girl, then he's an idiot and serves him right for being a jackass."

Casey stared up at him. Her punching stopped and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thanks Derek."

They released each other but their eyes were locked.

"Something's still bothering you Case. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering… did you mean what you said? You know, about me being pretty and stuff?"

"I said you were beautiful, and yes Casey, I meant it."

And with that, they both leaned in until their lips met.

**A/N: The End. **

**Well I hope you liked it. Sorry there was no "I love you" 's but it seemed too classic. It's probably not that good seeing its 4:16am right now and I started at 2:30am. Rate and Review!**

**-Brittany**


End file.
